Family Matters
by schubskie
Summary: Cute story I finished in 8/26/2010 about an eventful West-Allen family outing. OOCness, but I wanted to make it a feel-good read. Not a One Shot, but VERY short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"We'll meet you at the corn dog station," Iris said.

"Okay, are you sure? Because to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure if I want to do this…" Mary blushed.

Wally's family was at the seasonal carnival in Central City. Newlyweds Barry and Iris Allen were accompanied by the also fairly new couple, Rudy and Mary West. Baby Wally looked wide-eyed from his mother's arms.

Rudy put a hand around his wife's waist and pulled her in a little. "Come on Mary, it's our anniversary. We should do _something_ special," He kissed her cheek.

"The _Tunnel of Love_ though?" Mary blushed again. "It seems a little over-the-top. And Wally…"

"We'll watch the little guy," Barry assured. "Go have fun 'sis."

"Okay," Mary smiled.

Iris took the baby while Rudy and Mary walked away holding hands.

"They're so cute," Iris sighed, watching them go.

"Not as much as you," Barry mused, his eye twinkling as he looked his beautiful wife from the side.

"Oh Barry," Iris flirted back, leaning in.

Barry leaned in too when he suddenly saw the baby in his wife's arms.

He was making a face at him.

Barry pulled back, "What's the matter kid?"

Wally raised an eyebrow at him and Barry laughed while Iris smiled.

"You'll understand one day Wally. Girls aren't _so_ bad." The way he said it made Iris elbow her husband.

"Not in front of our _nephew_!" She scolded teasingly.

"What?" Barry raised his shoulders in question, "He started it!"

"You two are going to be close, I can tell," Iris rolled her eyes.

"Not as close as you two are about to be," Barry stepped back half a step, waving the air in front of his nose.

"Oh no you don't," Iris warned, handing Wally to Barry. "_You_ take care of business and I'll see if I can buy us some cotton candy while we're waiting."

Barry looked at the baby with the disagreeable odor and back up. "But-But-"

Iris lifted her chin a little so that her eyes were cast down over her nose. Her lips curled in a beautiful smirk which Barry had no willpower to fight. She knew she had already won.

"Okay, okay…but I'll be back in a flash," he said.

Iris laughed at his hidden innuendo as she walked away.

Barry smirked, watching her go. Then he turned and walked toward the bathrooms in the opposite direction with his nephew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Wally. Let's make this quick and painless," Barry spoke to his infant nephew as he took off his diaper on the changing table.

Wally made a face again and stuck his tongue out at his uncle.

Barry laughed, "Your mom wasn't kidding when she said you had attitude. But I prefer to call it personality myself," he shrugged as he balled up the dirty diaper. He turned and shot it into the bathroom's trashcan like a free-throw in basketball.

Wally clapped his hands and smiled as he hit his feet together.

Barry raised an eyebrow with a devious grin. "You like that? When you're older I'll show you how to do that too," he pulled out a clean diaper.

At length Barry finished changing baby Wally. He held him up in the air as a brown haired man washed his hands behind him.

"See? I'm not all that bad," Barry said, trying to convince the baby in his arms.

The brown-haired man behind him smiled as he watched the two, "He likes you, don't worry."

Barry turned to find the man behind him with glasses and an overcoat on. He looked quizzically at him, "Hey aren't you-"

"Commissioner Gordon of Gotham, at your service," the man smiled around his mustache, holding out his hand. He was about the same age if not older than Barry.

Barry shifted Wally to one hand so that he could shake his hand back.

"Barry Allen. But what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I thought I would take a short vacation with the wife and kids," he slipped his hands in his pockets. He nodded at Wally and smiled. "Is he yours?"

"No, my sister's. I'm here with her and her husband. And my wife, Iris," Barry pinked a little.

"Well she's lucky to have a man as caring as you. I've seen worse between father and son; trust me," Gordon said.

Barry looked at his nephew. "Yeah, well…"

Just then, a scream cut the air followed by several others. Short blasts sounded just after.

Already looking up, Barry handed Wally absentmindedly to Gordon. "Could you hold him really quick…?" Before waiting for a reply, he jogged out.

Outside, Barry surveyed the scene.

Everyone around him seemed to be looking in one direction; toward the food court. From there, people were streaming out screaming and yelling. Some of them dropped their cotton candy as they ran by.

"Iris," he realized.

Quickly, he found cover behind an abandoned booth where he could disengage his costume without suspicion. He ran back out and dashed to the eateries as Flash.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice tore through the food court, freezing the pretzel stand and all the people running from it.

Captain Cold smirked with pleasure. He aimed his freeze cannon at the nacho stand and did the same.

"Pathetic, pathetic people," he snickered.

Iris, who was at the cotton candy stand, was trying to help a little girl off the ground who was paralyzed with fear.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," she urged her.

Cold picked up on their conversation. He turned toward the two, "And leave the carnival? Never." He took aim as Iris covered the girl protectively and squeezed her eyes shut.

Just then, a flash went by Cold and a second later, Flash stood with his device. "Same old antics, eh Cold?" he frowned.

Iris brightened.

"You didn't honestly think I came here with just one, did you?" Cold replied, bringing out another smaller gun. He blasted it at him.

Flash ran, dodging the blasts.

"Come on," Iris repeated, tugging the hand of the little girl who gawked at The Flash. This time however, she listened and Iris was able to lead her away.

"You can't run forever Flash," the evildoer commented as the super kept dodging his attacks.

"Don't have to," Flash said, watching Iris disappear behind the corner. He turned his attention back to Cold, "Just clearing the area."

He dropped the gun he was holding and turned coming full force at Cold.

But Captain Cold expected this. Instead of trying to dodge the super, he shot at his predictable forward-moving feet.

Flash stumbled and fell, sliding to a halt on the ground. He looked down at his feet; they were one solid block of ice.

"Finally," Cold grinned, stalking over to the Flash. "After all this time I have you." His sunglasses glinted evilly from the rays of the evening sun.

Flash, meanwhile, was trying to pull his whole body along the ground with just his hands. He didn't get very far.

Captain Cold aimed the gun at him. "Goodbye-"

"Wally!" A scream suddenly ripped through the air.

Both evildoer and superhero snapped their heads in the direction it came from. Mary West was running toward the group, seemingly for no reason. But then both saw the reason.

Flash widened his eyes.

A kid of with green eyes and light red hair was crawling toward Captain Cold. Flash and Mary watched in horror as Cold walked over and picked him up.

"What have we got here?" He mused.

"Put…Put him down," Flash's voice faltered. He put up hand, as if reaching out for his young nephew.

Cold looked at him questioningly, "Oh so you _know _him? And here I thought he belonged to that lady," he looked back to Mary, who grew paler by the minute.

"Well, if you ask me he looks kind of like you," Cold continued, shrugging. He held up the wide-eyed infant. "I wonder if he has any superpowers-"

"Put him down Cold," Flash repeated. He was propped up on an elbow now and struggled to keep his voice even.

Cold held up Wally by his diaper in front of his face. "Want to stay with Uncle Cold for awhile? Would you like that?" He laughed as Flash watched helplessly nearby.

Wally suddenly made a mad face. Without warning he chomped down on the evildoer's nose.

Cold let out a cry and dropped both his gun and the baby.

Mary screamed again, "Wally!"

Flash moved quickly, using friction between his palms to thaw out his feet. He dashed forward and caught his nephew before he hit the ground.

"Why that little-"Cold growled. He looked up to find Flash holding Wally securely in one arm and his freeze ray in the other.

"Nuh-uh-uh, I don't think the little guy here likes you very much," he glanced at Wally and smirked.

Wally wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You wouldn't dare," Cold said, looking back and forth between the baby and Flash.

"Freeze," Flash said before blasting him.

Captain Cold was shot with ice from head to foot. Wally laughed since he was frozen in such a goofy fashion.

"You like that kid?" Flash asked grinning.

"Wally!" Mary interrupted, running forth. She took her son from the super's arms, who frowned when she did. But he warmed to a smile; his mother was so happy with Wally safely in her arms once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Ice tore through the food court, freezing the pretzel stand and all the people running from it.

Captain Cold smirked with pleasure. He aimed his freeze cannon at the nacho stand and did the same.

"Pathetic, pathetic people," he snickered.

Iris, who was at the cotton candy stand, was trying to help a little girl off the ground who was paralyzed with fear.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," she urged her.

Cold picked up on their conversation. He turned toward the two, "And leave the carnival? Never." He took aim as Iris covered the girl protectively and squeezed her eyes shut.

Just then, a flash went by Cold and a second later, Flash stood with his device. "Same old antics, eh Cold?" he frowned.

Iris brightened.

"You didn't honestly think I came here with just one, did you?" Cold replied, bringing out another smaller gun. He blasted it at him.

Flash ran, dodging the blasts.

"Come on," Iris repeated, tugging the hand of the little girl who gawked at The Flash. This time however, she listened and Iris was able to lead her away.

"You can't run forever Flash," the evildoer commented as the super kept dodging his attacks.

"Don't have to," Flash said, watching Iris disappear behind the corner. He turned his attention back to Cold, "Just clearing the area."

He dropped the gun he was holding and turned coming full force at Cold.

But Captain Cold expected this. Instead of trying to dodge the super, he shot at his predictable forward-moving feet.

Flash stumbled and fell, sliding to a halt on the ground. He looked down at his feet; they were one solid block of ice.

"Finally," Cold grinned, stalking over to the Flash. "After all this time I have you." His sunglasses glinted evilly from the rays of the evening sun.

Flash, meanwhile, was trying to pull his whole body along the ground with just his hands. He didn't get very far.

Captain Cold aimed the gun at him. "Goodbye-"

"Wally!" A scream suddenly ripped through the air.

Both evildoer and superhero snapped their heads in the direction it came from. Mary West was running toward the group, seemingly for no reason. But then both saw the reason.

Flash widened his eyes.

A kid of with green eyes and light red hair was crawling toward Captain Cold. Flash and Mary watched in horror as Cold walked over and picked him up.

"What have we got here?" He mused.

"Put…Put him down," Flash's voice faltered. He put up hand, as if reaching out for his young nephew.

Cold looked at him questioningly, "Oh so you _know _him? And here I thought he belonged to that lady," he looked back to Mary, who grew paler by the minute.

"Well, if you ask me he looks kind of like you," Cold continued, shrugging. He held up the wide-eyed infant. "I wonder if he has any superpowers-"

"Put him down Cold," Flash repeated. He was propped up on an elbow now and struggled to keep his voice even.

Cold held up Wally by his diaper in front of his face. "Want to stay with Uncle Cold for awhile? Would you like that?" He laughed as Flash watched helplessly nearby.

Wally suddenly made a mad face. Without warning he chomped down on the evildoer's nose.

Cold let out a cry and dropped both his gun and the baby.

Mary screamed again, "Wally!"

Flash moved quickly, using friction between his palms to thaw out his feet. He dashed forward and caught his nephew before he hit the ground.

"Why that little-"Cold growled. He looked up to find Flash holding Wally securely in one arm and his freeze ray in the other.

"Nuh-uh-uh, I don't think the little guy here likes you very much," he glanced at Wally and smirked.

Wally wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You wouldn't dare," Cold said, looking back and forth between the baby and Flash.

"Freeze," Flash said before blasting him.

Captain Cold was shot with ice from head to foot. Wally laughed since he was frozen in such a goofy fashion.

"You like that kid?" Flash asked grinning.

"Wally!" Mary interrupted, running forth. She took her son from the super's arms, who frowned when she did. But he warmed to a smile; his mother was so happy with Wally safely in her arms once more.

Rudy, Iris, and Commissioner Gordon soon joined the group while Flash went around unfreezing all the carnival goers who had fallen victim to Cold's freeze ray. Police arrived on the scene to calm the general public, and to arrest Captain Cold.

The family was outside the merry-go-round when Barry Allen joined the group. Commissioner Gordon came jogging up to him. His eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"Did you hear what happened to your nephew?"

"Yeah I did."

"Barry I'm so sorry-"

"Don't sweat it," Barry put a hand on the commissioner's shoulder. "Everyone's safe, right?" He walked past Gordon, leaving the commissioner quite speechless and _very _confused.

The family welcomed Barry back with smiles.

"Good job," Iris whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he took up his place next to her.

"Thank you Barry," Rudy nodded.

"Hey no problem," Barry assured.

Wally suddenly made a series of noises. Everyone watched as the baby in Mary's arms held out his tiny hands for Barry. Mary looked down at him, embarrassed. "I think he wants you to hold him."

Barry was a little startled; "Sure," he said, taking the baby carefully from his sister's arms.

"What's the matter, kid?" he asked.

Wally looked up at him for a moment, seemingly pondering something. Finally, he spoke.

"Uncle Barry!"

Everyone in the group gasped.

"His first words, those are his first words!" Mary breathed in hushed excitement.

"Congratulations," Iris whispered, smiling.

"Uncle Barry!" Wally said again, reaching up toward his uncle.

He tugged on part of his hair. "Hey now, you aren't going to bite _my _nose, are you?" Barry laughed.

Everyone laughed.

"I must admit Barry, I'm pretty jealous," Rudy said. "You two are quite the pair. And he doesn't even know Mommy or Daddy yet."

"You two _would_ make a great team," Iris agreed.

Barry looked down at his nephew, his bright green eyes reflecting back something the newlywed uncle couldn't quite put his finger on. He smirked.

"Yeah, we would."


End file.
